


Viktor Nikiforov's Family

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Meet the Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: In his first few weeks in Russia, Yuuri is finally introduced to Viktor's parents and siblings. One of many great incidents to come involving them, no doubt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Fixed the formatting to hopefully make it more readable. If I messed up, feel free to tell me.

Yuuri stepped into the airport and looked out of the glass windows. A light snow shower was happening outside, and an excited smile crossed his face at the thought of his new life in Russia. “Yuuri, somebody’s going to crash into you if you don’t pay attention.” Viktor berated and Yuuri flushed and replied, “Sorry, sweetheart. It’s just that this place is already so different to my home and I’m really excited to be here with you.” Viktor smiled happily, his eyes telling Yuuri how much his excitement meant to him and held his hand as they walked into the lounge. They collected their bags and Makkachin and went up to the shops. Viktor looked notably more excited than usual and Yuuri admittedly felt a little nervous as they both knew that Viktor’s parents and siblings as well as his sister’s husband would be waiting for them outside. Makkachin seemed to notice Yuuri’s nerves as she started to whine and try to get to Yuuri. Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve and said, “Come and sit down for a bit, Yuuri.” They both sat next to each other with Makkachin next to Yuuri on some seats and Viktor asked, “What’s wrong?” Yuuri thought about saying that he was fine but knew this wouldn’t get him anywhere with either of them, so he decided to be honest and say, “I’m nervous about what your family will think of me…” Viktor looked confused for a second and then smiled at Yuuri reassuringly and took his hand. “Yuuri, they’ll be fine! Mamochka already loves you and you’ve already met Lana and Fedor and they both think you’re great. My family will love to finally meet you, trust me.” Yuuri still felt nervous but took a deep breath and said, “Thank you, Viktor. I’m ready to go and meet them now.” Viktor nodded, immediately regaining the excited glint in his eyes and he took Makkachin while Yuuri took the bags. 

“I’m so excited to see them again! The last time I saw my parents was at Lana’s wedding last year!” Viktor explained and Yuuri smiled, endeared by his child-like eager nature. They got outside and Viktor took Makkachin out of her carrier and put her lead on, putting her carrier on top of the bags. They walked to the right of the exit and Viktor’s eyes lit up. Yuuri followed his eyes and saw Svetlana, a dark blonde girl with wavy hair and eyes that matched Viktor’s, Fedor, a man with Irish green eyes and dark brunette curly hair, a young man with silver wavy hair and light brown eyes, a tall, older but very pretty woman with grey hair and brown eyes and a man about the same age and slightly shorter than her with sliver hair and sea blue eyes. Svetlana turned and gasped, tapping the older couple on the shoulder and they turned and almost immediately ran over. “Viten’ka!” they both cried, and Viktor opened his arms and they both hugged him tightly, giggling. “Oh, Mamochka, I’ve missed you so much!” he cried, hugging just the woman now as the man stood to one side, petting Makkachin happily. He looked up at Yuuri and smiled and walked forward, holding Makkachin’s lead. “You must be Yuuri. It’s a pleasure to meet you, young man.” He shook Yuuri’s hand and Yuuri shyly replied, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, sir.” He smiled more and said, “My name’s Kliment. You can just call me that.” Yuuri nodded and smiled shyly and then the lady suddenly approached Yuuri, in front of Kliment. “I’m Anastasia. It’s lovely to see you in person at last.” She patted Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri noted how she stood at the same height of him. Svetlana was hugging Viktor from behind and was gesturing at the other young man to introduce themselves. The boy walked up and introduced himself, “My name’s Evgeni Nikiforov.” He shook his hand and he said, “If you’re anything like Vitya told us, the family’s gonna love you.” Yuuri looked eager and said, “You think so?” Evgeni nodded and Yuuri smiled. “Do you need help with this?” Fedor asked and Yuuri said, “I suppose you can. Thank you.” Fedor smiled happily at them and said, “You three must be tired, so it’s the least I could do.” The family helped them pack up their luggage and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so happy you came over together, my dear boys!” Anastasia said, hugging Viktor and Yuuri together. “Mamochka, I’d never miss an opportunity to see you!” Viktor cried, hugging her tightly. Yuuri had walked off and was admiring the sheer grandeur of this house. There was a grand conservatory which had a bookshelf on it. He looked at it curiously and Svetlana said, “You’ve already found the albums, huh?” Yuuri tensed up and said, “I wasn’t going to look at them!” Svetlana giggled and picked up a book and said, “Well, you are now! Come on, I need to get back at Vitya for doing this to my boyfriends in the past!” She turned to a page and said, “Oh, I love this one…” 

Yuuri looked over her shoulder and saw a photo of Viktor in his early teens in a brown fur lined red coat, black trousers and a pink and white scarf, red mittens and a white fluffy hat, Evgeni, about ten, with no noticeable change in hairstyle was in a white coat, grey hat and sky blue gloves and a matching scarf while Svetlana herself looked about eight and was wearing a furry grey coat, pink gloves, a cream scarf and a hat with two pom-poms, made to look like Mickey Mouse and had bobbed hair. Svetlana was hugging Viktor, who was kneeling to the height of Evgeni and had his arm around him, and they were all smiling happily at the camera. Yuuri felt enamoured by such a cute photo and Svetlana said, “I have this photo on the drawers in my home.” Yuuri took the book and flipped a little further back and saw a formal style photo of the siblings all dressed in white, expensive-looking formal-wear and looking quite a bit younger than the previous photo in front of a midnight blue background. Svetlana was now close to Evgeni and holding hands with him while staring at the camera, Evgeni was trying to look at the camera but undoubtably looked shy and Viktor wore a slight smile on his face that could only come from a mischievous and boisterous child. “Wow…how is it that you three always look great in photos?” Yuuri asked and Svetlana mumbled, “I wouldn’t say that’s true…” Just above it was a photo of the whole family in formal-wear, Anastasia having blonde hair like Svetlana and wearing a black dress with long sleeves and an elaborate front and Kliment, clean shaven and with long hair, wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue tie. Viktor was wearing his previous outfit and sat between his parents on the sofa. Svetlana was wearing a sky-blue dress and white cardigan, sat next to her mother and Evgeni was wearing an all-black suit with a purple shirt and was sat next to his father. ‘They all look so coolly intimidating and untouchable in these photos…I guess that’s a family thing…’ Yuuri thought as he continued flipping through, finding photos that showcased Viktor’s more eccentric and feminine side being present, even in his childhood. 

“I’ve got so many good stories to tell you about us. You wait until the next reunion!” She said and giggled to herself. “I’ll be there to help you, don’t worry.” She added, patting his back and making Yuuri feel somewhat intimidated by that idea. “Never mind. Dinner will be ready soon.” She said and at that moment, Viktor came in. “What have you been showing him, Lana?” he asked, immediately noticing Yuuri with an album in his hands. “I only showed him my favourite one. He was the one who decided to flick through the rest. Yuuri backtracked to the family photo and showed it to Viktor, admiring, “You’ve always been so photogenic! I haven’t seen a bad photo yet!” Viktor smiled at the photo fondly. “I remember when that photo was taken. Mamochka was so insistent on everything looking perfect. It took forever to get Evgeni into that suit.” He laughed, fondly recounting his memories and Anastasia poked her head around the door. “As much as I hate to interrupt, dinner is ready.” She said and they all nodded and went to have tea.


End file.
